Phineas
Phineas and Ferb: Avengers 3 Infinity war is an upcoming 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to Phineas and Ferb: The Avengers and Phineas and Ferb:[http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_%26_Ferb:_Avengers_2_Age_of_Ultron Avengers 2 Age of Ultron] and a crossover between/sequel to Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok and Black Panther. The film will be the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universeas well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on April 25, 2018. Thanos will serve as the main antagonist of the film, with the plot revolving around the Infinity Gauntlet and the six Infinity Stones. The sequel, ''Last Avengers'''' , is set for release on May 3, 2019. Synopsis An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios’ '“Avengers: Infinity War”' brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time. Two years after the Avengers were torn apart during the events of ''Captain America: Civil War, Thanos arrives on Earth to collect the Infinity Stones for a gauntlet that will allow him to bend reality to his will. The Avengers and their super hero allies must willing to sacrifice it all in an attempt to defeat the power of Thanos before his blitz of devastation and ruin puts an end to the universe.6 plot A boring day at Grave jail junk yard (No Avengers) after retirement and crash of the Avengers Phineas and his friend live by collecting the metal junk to construction some weapon from scraps and try to archived the quest by sending the thieves and robberies to jail by not tracked by the government and facing Super Giant for a final installment.But the last after Thanos collected all six Infinity Stones at wakanda make the way killed Vision and his Army instantly after removed mind stone on forehead of vision after get impaling by thor axe stormbreaker Thanos successfully snap the finger lead the destruction of half of the universe by unknowing of Phineas and his friends. then Phineas and some bit of his friends including Isabella,Ferb,Vanessa,Baljeet,Buford,Ginger,Adyson who survive but they're sadly seeing their rest of team fading in to ashes and the worst Phineas seeing his parents,his sister,sister's boyfriend and his pet "perry"fade into ashes as he can't help or save them making phineas anger at last scene he call "Thanos" Characters * Phineas Flynn * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Steve Rogers * Sharon Carter † * Ferb Fletcher * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Tony Stark * Pepper Potts * Happy Hogan * Rhodey Rhodes * Candace Flynn † * Jeremy Johnson † * Peter Parker† * Mary Jane Watson † * Baljeet Tjinder * Ginger Hirano * Bruce Banner * Jennifer Walter * Buford Vanstomm * Adyson Sweetwater * Thor Odinson * Jane Foster * Loki † * Valkyrie * Korg * Meik * Irving Du Bois † * Gretchen † * Clint Barton (endcredit) * Natasha Romanoff * Holly † * Sam Wilson † * Bucky Barns † * Wade Wilson * Katie † * Milly † * Carl Karl † * Francis Monogram † * T'Challa † * Shuri † * Heinz Doofenshmirtz † * Norm * Stephen Strange † * Stacy Hirano † * Monty Monogram * Pietro Maximoff † * Wanda Maximoff † * Vision † * Virginia † * Vin † * Viv † * Vision army † * Perry the Platypus † * Thanos * Cull Obsidian † * Corvus Glaive † * Ebony Maw † * Proxima Midnight † * Super Giant † * Django Brown † * Jenny Brown † * Scott Lang * Hope Van Dyne † * William Flynn Fletcher † * Elizabeth Shapiro † * Harold Flynn Fletcher † * Dominic VanStomm † * Brian William † * Karen Sweetwater † * Peter Quill † * Gamora † * Drax the Destroyer † * Rocket Raccoon * Nebular * Groot † * Mantis † * Roger Doofenshmirtz † * All of the rest of milo murphy's law characters † † - meaning Killed in action by snap Appearances Locations * Earth ** New York City, New York *** New York Sanctum ** Wakanda *** Golden City * Knowhere ** Exitar *** Collector's Museum * Nidavellir * Titan Events To be added Items * Ant-Man Suit * Black Widow's Batons * Captain America's Uniform * Cloak of Levitation * Drax the Destroyer's Knives * EXO-7 Falcon * Godslayer * Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow * Hofund21 * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity Stones ** Tesseract *** Space Stone ** Aether/Reality Stone ** Orb *** Power Stone ** Mind Stone ** Soul Stone ** Eye of Agamotto *** Time Stone * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLII * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIII * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLV * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX * Iron Man Armor: Mark L22 * Laser Cannon * Panther Habit * Quad Blasters * Redwing * Sneakers * Spider-Man Suit * Star-Lord's Helmet * Stormbreaker23 * Translator Implant24 * Vibranium * Vibranium Gauntlets * Wakandan Shields * War Machine Armor: Mark IV * Web-Shooters * Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles * Quinjet * Benatar * Mining Pods * Outriders Dropships * Q-Ship * Royal Talon Flyer * Sanctuary II * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Statesman Sentient Species * Androids * Asgardians * Celestials * Chitauri * Dwarves * Flora colossus * Frost Giants * Humans * Luphomoids * Titans * Zehoberei Creatures * Outriders * Chitauries * Leviathans Organizations * Asgardian Royal Family * Avengers * Black Order * Dora Milaje * Guardians of the Galaxy * Masters of the Mystic Arts * Stark Industries * Tivan Group * Wakandan Design Group * Wakandan Tribes ** Golden Tribe ** Border Tribe ** River Tribe ** Jabari Tribe * War Dogs Mentioned * outer rim Force * Nova corp * Phil Coulson * Meylinda May * Leo Fitz * Jemma Simmons * Melissa * Harley Keener * All of the rest of milo murphy's law characters Flashback(Reaction) * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Baljeet Tjinder * Buford Vanstomm